


The Secret

by stargazer6009



Category: Superman - All Media Types, Tv show 1960s
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazer6009/pseuds/stargazer6009
Summary: A young boy with photographic memory sees something that will change his whole life and Superman`s too
Relationships: Superman/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	The Secret

A huge commotion erupted down town Metropolis a young boy noticed a man running into a alley he followed at a distant but what he seen he couldn`t believe he watch the man remove his suit and seen the huge S on the mans chest before he flew away the boy ran home rushed to his room pulled out his drawing pad began to scribble out what he seen , he worked on it all thru the night when he finished he thought now what to do with it ? he knew who Superman was.

The days went by he was working for a major store catalog as a model for young boys clothes and he could also pass for a girl too so he did both it was a summer job to help out at home for it was just his mom and him and every little bit helped he came home he all but forgot about the pictures he thought how much Superman would pay or the Daily Planet it was Friday the boy dropped a letter in the mail all he had to was to wait and see what happens.

Clark Kent aka Superman seen the letter he opened it he tore the letter up so no one else could see it , then thought what to do ? he knew he had to get the pictures so he would meet the person it was nine pm he flew to the house he went to the window tapped on it the boy opened the window Superman went in he was surprised it was a young boy about fourteen or so he asked the boy if he was the one who had the pictures the boy said yes but i want something first, Superman knew he couldn`t pay for them so he asked the boy what he wanted .

The explain how they were alike being different for he told Superman he was Gay or BI either way Superman stood there being patient and the boy told him I want to see your Cock Superman shook his head and asked him the boy told him let me see your cock and the pictures are yours he told he to scan the room no hidden cameras or microphones he tried to reason with the boy the boy stood frim Superman asked you wont draw any more pictures the boy promised Superman stood in front of the boy who sat on his bed ,Superman pulled the shade down stuck his thumbs into his tights pulled the front down the boy could see the dark pubic hair and then his cock came forth Superman stood there his tights at his knees the boy reached for his cock he held it he felt how thick it was and heavy to the boy`s surprise he seen precum ooze out of the tip .

Before Superman could react the boy had licked the precum up more cum was leaking out the boy was soon sucking his cock and his cock was getting hard the boy was licking all down the side then went to his balls they are heavy he said must be full as he sucked them the boy was sucking his cock then he took it all down his throat Superman felt weak knee he fell on the bed the boy removed his tights and the rest of his suit he laid naked the boy stripped and seen he had a thick cock of his own the boy began to suck his cock Superman told him he was ready to cum he jacked him off and thick wads of cum sprayed the boy was licking the cum off his body Superman`s cock was still hard the boy began to suck it again he asked Superman if he like to suck his cock he told him yes he sat on his chest put his cock up to his mouth he took to it like a duck in water soon Superman was on all fours on the bed the boy held his head and fucked Superman`s mouth he groaned as he came in his mouth with a mouth full of cum the boy kissed him .  
The boy asked if he would fuck his ass Superman laid on the bed the boy held his ass cheeks apart as he lowered himself he felt the cock head enter his ass he felt his ass hole stretch to fit the cock soon he was ridding his cock he never felt anything like this probably ever again he was jacking his cock he felt Superman ready to cum and so was he he sprayed cum all over Superman and soon it was all over the pictures ripped up Superman was about to leave the boy laid naked on his bed he felt his own cock growing but why he thought? the boy was on his knees lick his cock thru his tights Superman without a thought pulled them down then he asked the boy if he would do something for him .

Once again naked he was on all fours he asked the boy to fuck him Superman felt his ass cheeks spread the boys tongue bathed his ass hole the boy worked two fingers in just to get his tongue in the boy was fucking his ass with his tongue then he felt his cock head enter his virgin ass the boy fucked Superman he told the boy to fuck him hard the boy did just that Superman laid with his legs up the boy held onto them and fucked him Superman groaned as his cock shot cum all over his face as the boy came in his ass. The days went by his ass was getting back to normal he was at his summer job when Clark Kent walked in he had caught him in a sun dress wearing a wig but he looked like a cute girl Clark asked if he could by him some lunch the boy told him let him change Clark told him no your fine.

They went to a place to eat it was kind of dark they sat in a booth the boy reached felt the bulge he found the buckle of his belt he let it loose then undid his pants Clark`s cock out he looked at Clark go ahead he said he was soon under the table sucking his cock the waiter came by Clark told she went to the girls room he order for them both Clark soon felt his cock swell he came he sat next to Clark made sure no one was looking he kissed him giving Clark some of his own cum he would continue to dress up for him they would go out on the town.

And all Secrets were kept


End file.
